


A bartender and Cafe Owner? More likely than you think

by Demi_Tacco



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Personas - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Tacco/pseuds/Demi_Tacco
Summary: Welcome to our crack AU with Arsene and Captain Kidd being the main ship but also some side ships





	1. Chapter 1

Arsene Lupin, the new cafe owner across the street from William Kidd’s bar called the Adventure Galley. One day William was outside cleaning the windows from all the dust that has been blowing around when he heard someone pull up to a building across the street

~~William's POV~~

I turn around and see a very handsome male step out of his car and look at the old dusty building in front of him, I walk back inside my bar and put away the cleaning supplies and walk back out to go talk to him. “Hello.” I say as I walk up to him

“Oh! Hi, who might you be?” he says with a slight french accent

“My name is William Kidd and I own the bar across the street, you?” I say putting my hand out for him to shake it

“Arsene Lupin, when I make the renovations this will be a cafe.” Arsene says beaming with pride. I smile and shake his hand “Would you like some help moving your stuff in?” I ask

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Arsene says opening the trunk with his keys. After getting all of the boxes inside I ask i if he would like to come over to the bar for a drink “Sure. As long as you don’t mind me using your kitchen to try a new recipe for my cafe.” he says as we walk out the doors of the soon to be cafe. I quickly walk after him and we start making small talk and I quickly found out Arsene is someone who likes to meet people and make friends much like another good friend of mine

"You remind me of another good friend of mine." I say quietly, suddenly finding to road in front of me more interesting.

"Oh really? Who might this friend be?" He asks with a slight smirk making me blush slightly

"H-her name is Carmen and she runs the boutique down the street a couple blocks." I curse the slight stutter at first hoping the unfairly handsome male in front of me. 

"Ohohoho a female huh?" He asks laughing slightly. I feel my heart break a little, of course he likes girls why would you think otherwise, I say to myself sighing and shaking the bad thoughts away. 

"Ahah yea, then there's Goemon uh we started dating a couple months ago." I say hesitantly just in case he's homophobic but when he gives me a look to continue "he owns the art supply store up the street." I finish smiling slightly at the thought of my boyfriend 

"Well I hope it works out." Arsene says giving me a small smile. I return the smile and unlock the doors to the bar since it was close to opening time anyways 

"It's almost time for me to open the bar but you can stay if you want." I say looking over my shoulder at the French man standing in the doorway "The kitchen is through the doors over there." I point at the double doors next to the bathroom and watch him walk over to them and open it "What would you like to drink?" I holler in the general direction of the kitchen

"Wine if you have it!" Was the response I got. I smiled at the classical French drink and grab one of the wine glasses from the rack choosing one of the nicer wines and pouring some in the glass and taking it into the kitchen setting it on the counter and leaving to clean some of the tables. 30 minutes later the door opened revealing my old but good friend Robinhood 

"Are you here for a drink or to get away from Loki?" I ask smiling at the other male, he chuckles sightly and sits at the bar 

"Both." was his response making me laugh a little. Arsene walks out of the kitchen and notices Robinhood, they both give each other a suspicious look "Are you cheating on Goemon?" Robinhood asks giving me a shocked look 

"W-what!? No!" I reply throwing the towel in my hand at the male "He's just a friend!" I say huffing and returning to drying glasses.


	2. Trouble with Loki?

Robinhood lets out a sigh of relief muttering something under his breath. I sighed and set down the glass on the shelf next to the others. When I turned back around Arsene and Robinhood were glaring at each other.

"Do you two know each other or something?" I ask leaning on the bar table next to Arsene

"Yes." "No." They both say at the same time. I glare at them suspiciously but shrug whenever I see a familiar face walk through the doors, I give a small wave to the regular customer and start preparing their normal drink as they walk up to the bar and start talking to Robinhood. I hand them the drink and notice Arsene was missing so I walked into the small kitchen to look for him

"Arsene?" I call out to the other man. I hear something metal hitting the floor and loud French cursing "Arsene?" I call as I walk over to the noise to see him picking up a pan from the floor and the side of his hand in his mouth "Are you okay? What happened?" I ask walking over to him concerned

"I accidentally touched the stove with my hand while grabbing the pan." He says glaring at the stove as if it was the source of all his problems. I giggle slightly at him until I hear the bell above the door in the main room jingle and welcomed shouting. 

"Well I need to go help this person, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs in you need it" I say walking out of the kitchen just to see my boyfriend standing at the bar talking to the customers. I quickly walk over to him and hug him but he pushes me away slightly and gives me a harsh glare. I flinch slightly and apologize softly before walking around the counter to finish cleaning some dishes I forgot about. When the regular customer leaves Goemon sighs and sits on one of the bar stools next to Robinhood. 

"So Robin how has Loki been lately?" He says giving the other a knowing look. Robinhood sighs slightly shaking his head and sets the small glass down on the counter before turning to the other 

"Like usual, although lately he's been a bit brattier, I think he misses Akechi but just won't admit it." I stiffen up at the mention of the young lad but soon relaxed so I don't draw attention to myself, "He's also been sleeping a lot more than normal." Robinhood sighs after saying that last sentence concern evident in his voice.


End file.
